The Seven Deadly Sins Collection
by TheFoxPack
Summary: An Anthology collection of one-shots, written to the theme of the seven deadly sins to celebrate the anniversary of the Bleach anime . Includes [Ren/Bya] [Yoruichi/Soifon] Grimjoww. [hints of Nnoitra/Nel] [Ken/Bya] [Ichigo/Tetsuya(OC)] Aizen, [Ichigo/Uruhara]. Yaoi, Yuri and Gen. [Spunky!approved]
1. Lust and Pride

**A/N: We own nothing. This was written for the Bleach anime anniversary.**

 **The whole pack, has bent its considerable talent to providing this event collection. If you like what you see please review THAT chapter(s) instead of saving it for the end and reviewing en masse, so that the author of the piece gets feedback , or if you do review en masse, please specify the pieces you're referring to. We all have individual offerings as well, so if you really like an author please check out their other work. Or PM us and we can recommend pieces that suit your taste. We all love to discuss fics, writing and bleach in general and will be happy to reply. Note Wolfie's installment is a part of the kraken verse and can be found here [** **s/13084514/1/Say-it-Again** **]** **.**

 **Much gratitude to the packmembers who worked on this: TheDrunkenWerewolf, SesshomaruFreak, Timewaster, GanymedeLullaby, SpunkyOne and SalazarMarvolo. I hope you all enjoy it as much as we enjoyed creating it.**

* * *

 **Lust and Pride (by SesshomaruFreak)**

 _a/n: Make sure to read our other works here and on our individual accounts :)_

I own nothing. Seriously. Also very slight Pink Floyd: The Wall song reference.

* * *

 _Pride comes in many different forms. There's pride in oneself, or one's accomplishments or abilities. There's also pride you feel for others, like your family or friends. Then, there's the intangible pride, the kind that keeps someone from asking for or accepting help._

 _That last kind is him._ Renji thought to himself as he surreptitiously watched his captain working.

He knew pride demanded that cold, emotionless mask the noble always wore, but Renji had been watching him so closely for so long, first to surpass him, then as a deep crush developed and blossomed.

Thus, Renji was the only one to notice when a crack in the ice appeared.

Chinks in the proud warrior's armor.

He knew the older man was pushing himself too hard, had borne witness to the subtle thinning of the stoic mask.

He saw things nobody else in the 3 worlds would see. Like how just a few strands of hair were out of place, or the way the slightest frown drew fine brows closer to each other. The weight loss and how the pale skin was losing its glow.

Once, Renji wouldn't have given a damn about this. But with how hard and deeply he'd fallen for his superior, the signs of strain disturbed him. He desperately wanted to help, but was unsure of how to without stepping all over the noble's pride.

He loved this man so much, and with that came an extraordinary sense of lust. He often thought of his gorgeous Taicho in dirty ways. Nasty ways. Like Byakuya bent over his massive desk or maybe up against the window after-hours when nobody would walk by. Maybe up against the wall or in his bed. But he would always show respect to his proud, precious moon.

Ignoring the heavy, lustful twinges in his belly, he stretched, addressing his captain. "Hey, Taicho? Can we take a little break? I been staring at these papers so long, the words are startin' to blur."

The ravenette lifted his head, and at a certain angle, Renji caught sight of the faintest of shadows under sharp, narrowed amethyst eyes. "A break?"

Renji nodded, forcing a smile through his worry. "Yessir. That's when you stop working for a bit."

The cool steel eyes narrowed further. "I am aware of what a 'break' is, Lieutenant Abarai." He watched closely as the older man glanced back down at the papers in front of him, seeing the suppressed sigh. Byakuya spoke again after a long pause.

"Very well. Perhaps a small respite would be beneficial."

Renji gave a genuine smile as he stood, abandoning the mundane work on his worn-out desk. "C'mon Taicho. I know where we can go. It's past noon - go ahead and bring your lunch," He said as he grabbed the bento he'd prepared this morning. As he straightened up, he saw that there was no lunch in Byakuya's hands. "Taicho? Didn't you bring a lunch?"

The noble shook his head. "I haven't been eating lunch lately. I simply keep working while you're gone."

Renji couldn't stop the frown that crossed his face. His proud, stoic captain was already showing signs of strain. Now he was skipping meals, too? "That ain't good for you, Taicho."

He saw a trace of hidden tiredness in the dark eyes that widened at him.

"Excuse me?"

Renji's frown deepened. "I said - That. Ain't. Good. For. You. C'mon, you can have some of mine." He walked out, half-surprised when Byakuya actually followed. He led the way to a small garden hidden behind the barracks, a place nobody else knew about. Sitting beneath a weeping willow tree, he motioned for his captain to join him. The ravenette hesitated a moment before kneeling at his side.

He slid his bento in front of his stoic companion. "Here, sir. You can eat first."

Pride seemed to war with hunger for a second before Byakuya murmured, "Thank you." and started eating politely.

Renji smiled to himself as he watched his superior eat, but after a few moments, noticed he wasn't relaxing. Even when the noble stopped eating and passed the bento back, he seemed tense to the point of being brittle.

Renji sighed as he began eating. "You need to relax, Taicho."

Storm-silver eyes turned to him, and he was surprised by the exhaustion they revealed. "Honestly, I don't think I know how anymore. Meditation no longer works to calm me, and neither does being in my garden at the manor. This is the most relaxed I've been in days, and I still feel taut as a wire."

Renji, shocked and honored by the sheer honesty of the answer, began thinking of ways to relax. "I know one way to relieve stress that always works."

The older man tilted his head curiously, and he smirked. "Sex. You need to get laid."

X~X~X~X~X

Byakuya felt stunned as his second-seat suggested sex as a way to relax. "I beg your pardon?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, surefire way to release all that tension. So-" He saw a flicker of pain in the auburn eyes as Renji asked, "What kinda woman you like? We'll find one for you."

Byakuya hesitated, then replied quietly, "When Hisana died, I swore I would never lie with another woman."

The younger man said, "Oh." Then his cinnamon eyes widened. "Ohhhh. Well, what kinda guy you like?.

He hesitated again, glancing away. "I have never actually been with a man." Hearing the bigger Soul Reaper shifting, his heart raced.

That voice came from behind him, low and soft. "That's fine, Taicho. Nothing to be ashamed of. Somebody...somebody's gonna be really lucky to be your first."

He shifted his gaze back, but his subordinate was already looking away, asking gently, "So, is there a type you find attractive? What would you look for?"

Byakuya watched the redhead, nervously licking his lips. "There are some...qualities I would need someone to have."

Renji seemed to force his smile - it was clear trying to get him hooked up with someone else was painful. "Oh yeah? Well, tell me and we'll find a match."

Byakuya felt heavy lustful twinges in his belly as he answered softly, "He'd have to be strong."

His companion nodded. "Of course. What else?"

He took a deep breath. "He'd have to care about my well-being and respect me as a person, not just because I'm noble. He would be kind, loyal, and have a good sense of humor."

Byakuya noticed the younger man was looking crushed, but trying to hide it, as he described his ideal mate. He murmured, "He'd also have to have red hair and tattoos."

Renji's head snapped up, wide auburn eyes meeting his. The tattooed redhead asked in a whisper, "You wouldn't happen to know any other red-haired men with tats, would you?"

Byakuya felt a rare smile curving his lips as he shook his head. The bigger Soul Reaper beamed at him, scooting closer. "This...this is awesome! You know I've liked you for a while, yeah? And I meet all your requirements, right?"

He nodded, and felt his cheeks warming. "Yes, Renji."

His companion reached out and took one of his hands, kissing the back of it. "I'll never let you down, Byakuya. Would...would it be ok to kiss you?"

He nodded shyly, and the Rukon Dog leaned in slowly, kissing his cheek before touching their lips together. A gentle hand brushed his hair back as they kissed slow and sweet. After a few moments, Renji pulled back an inch and breathed, "Taicho? You...uh...you still need to relax?"

Byakuya met the caring yet lustful gaze and nodded slowly, murmuring, "Renji, I've needed you to help me relax for a very long time."

He smiled at the joy that flared over the proud features, then the bigger Soul Reaper was kissing him again, guiding the haori off and urging him to lay back on the grass. He gasped, realizing they were still outside. "Renji, wait! Someone could see!"

The younger man paused. "Nobody knows about this place. But if you'd rather go somewhere else, that's fine, just as long as we're together."

Touched by the words, Byakuya kissed his subordinate again, feeling a hand curl around the back of his neck. If Renji said they were safe, he didn't want to stop and find another place. He quickly set up a kido barrier around the garden, then sank into the redhead again, losing himself in the sensations.

X~X~X~X~X

Renji was astounded that Byakuya seemed content to stay in the garden, barrier or no. But he accepted it, indulging in deep, passionate kisses as his hands began rifling through layers of clothing.

The noble moaned shamelessly into the kiss, driving Renji insane. He growled back when he felt slender hands, roughened by centuries of swordplay, slip into his uniform to reverently explore his chest.

Years of longing and suppressed lust made him feel somewhat impatient, but he sharply recalled Byakuya saying he'd never been with a man. _'Stay calm, let him set the pace.'_

Sure enough, a few moments later, Byakuya seemed to hesitate, his hands at the edge of Renji's hakama. Wide dark eyes lifted to his, uncertain and vaguely apologetic. Renji asked softly, "What is it, baby?"

The older man hesitated. "I...I don't know what to do."

He nodded in understanding. "It's not hard. Start off touching me like you like to be touched. What makes you feel good?"

His superior nodded, looking much more confident. Renji gasped as the slender hands slid into his hakama and grasped him. "Oh, fuck yeah, baby."

Byakuya began stroking his body, making him groan in pleasure. "Ho - hold on, Taicho. Sorry, I didn't think of how much this would affect me. You keep touching me, I'll be done before we even get started."

The Kuchiki heir smirked and stroked him one more time, drawing a shudder from him. Once he was relinquished, he dove upon the noble. He practically purred as he buried his face in Byakuya's neck and set his hands to the task of undressing both of them.

Byakuya's hands untied his hair and pushed his shihakusho off. In a matter of minutes, they were both naked. Renji leaned over his captain, using his own body to shelter that pale perfection from the cool fall breeze.

Sunlight filtered through the golden leaves of the weeping willow, splattering the lovers with shadows and glowing light.

They were joined slowly after a thorough preparation. Their sighs and moans went unheard except by each other as their bodies writhed together.

Their energies danced together, red from Renji and white from Byakuya, surrounding them in a pink glow that could rival Senbonzakura.

On the soft grass of the garden, pride was set aside in favor of lust. They put everything into proving their love for each other, finally expressing their feelings.

After an earth-shattering climax, they switched positions and continued their love-fueled activities. Carnal need swept them away once again until they were shivering and panting. They laid down on a clean patch of grass and curled up around each other.

As they recovered, Renji spoke softly, stroking silky black hair. "We oughtta get back to work soon. Paperwork won't do itself."

To his delight, Byakuya laughed softly at his own words being used against him. "I think the work will be fine a bit longer."

The proud noble snuggled closer. "I might need you to help me relax again."

 _Pride comes in many different forms. But even the proudest person you know might just need someone to help. Someone to lust after. Someone to hold them._

 _Someone to love them for who they are._

 _That last kind was them._


	2. Deicide - Immortality

**A/N:** Part of the wonderful Seven Sins Works the FoxPack threw together as a celebration of the anniversary of Bleach. Got some Inspiration from timewaster123456789's 'Underbelly' work, especially 'Inferno'. (Go check it out now!) I'll mark the exact part down below with a *.

 _Italic - direct Quotes from Canon, Poems by Tite Kubo._

Title - taken from Bleach, chapter 399-421.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Bow to our almighty King! Long live, Tite Kubo!

* * *

 **Deicide - Immortality (by Salazar Marvolo)**

' _Since the beginning, no one has ever stood in the heavens. Neither you, nor me, not even God himself. But that unbearable vacancy in the throne of heaven shall be filled. From this day forth, I shall stand in heaven.'_

oOoOoOo

It had taken time. Time and infallible planning to gather his Espada – his ten swords, willing to be wielded by only him. His power, his leadership, his charisma, his promises, had drawn them in like moths to a flame.

Rage, Solitude, Time, Sacrifice, Emptiness, Despair, Destruction, Intoxication, Madness and Greed.

Motivations so easily molded to his will, changed as needed and adapted when possible.

Ready for him to use.

Like he had used everybody – everything – around him to gain an advantage. No matter the cost, no matter the lives lost, if it brought him closer, even closer to his goal.

But patience was of the essence. Time was a valuable good. Easily wasted, and even easier lost. He strived not for fame, or wealth…not even power, even though it was rudimentary to achieve his goal. But time. Infinite time. The lifespan of a god. The goal.

A human, a Hollow, a Shinigami.

What were their lives worth in comparison to his achievements? Their suffering and anguish in the face of a rising God? Who were they if not meaningless ants awaiting their fate?

.

.

.

' _It's very difficult for me to step on an ant without crushing it.'_

.

.

.

But it had started long before that. Before even the creation of the first Espada. Before Kisuke Urahara should create what would become the one mean to the end he wished to achieve. Before the pendulum swung backwards. Yes, it had started the second he had opened his eyes to a world that was lost.

Unforgiving, cruel, cold.

Lost.

The world was nothing more than kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten. Live or die. His young eyes had seen too much, too early. Had seen death and birth, blood and healing. And other than most around him – he understood. Understood the universal truth that was life.

If you want to live - live a life without fear or blood or death - you either died trying or grew strong enough to keep what is rightfully yours.

Your life. Your blood. Your fearlessness.

For there was no reason to fear in a world that held none, was there? Why then had God created fear? Or blood? Or death? If he was good…Should he not wish for his creations to live on? And if he was omnipotent should he not make it so?

But his young eyes had seen and learned.

There was no true God in this world. No salvation for those too weak to protect what was theirs. The thing that was playing at being God, vile and cruel in it's ruling held no life, no reason. It was and existed - this so-called 'Soulking'.

He strived to be different. To walk through life with those ever-seeing eyes and witness the truth of everything in order to own it – make it his – and ultimately change it. For he knew that he could, because his eyes could see the 'truth'. And he could be what the current 'God' never was.

Yes, it was long before Kisuke Urahara should create the Hogyoku that Aizen Sousuke decided to rise above all.

.

.

.

' _A victor must speak not of the current state of the world, but of how it should rightfully be.'_

.

.

.

There had been mistakes, small and insignificant in the ultimate scheme but still…undoubtedly there. He counted the Vizard among them.

A lapse of judgement on his part.

He had known of course, of his Captains suspicions, of the true reason he was allowed to remain at his side. Shinji Hirako had never been a man of subtleties, always too bright, too outstanding to fall beneath the radar of any being in his vicinity. It had been the same for Sousuke, he was aware of the stares – calculating and piercing. He was aware of his Captain wherever he went. His suspicion easily bleeding into their interactions, their steps, their postures.

Sousuke had played his part well. There hadn't been a single Shinigami questioning his motives, doubting his smiles, waiting for the façade to drop. Not a single Shinigami – but Hirako Shinji.

And so, he had been eradicated, through an admittedly unexpected outcome to a flawlessly executed plan. He had originally planned on experimenting on those first few Shinigami of the ninth that would come to investigate the scene, luck had been on his side when not only his dear Captain, but also one Urahara Kisuke had shown up.

A nuisance and a hinderance – dealt with on the same day.

Their escape had been unexpected, if not surprising. Yoruichi Shihoin had always held an unnatural fondness for the founder of the Research and Development Department – a weakness to be noted for the future. Had he known the father of the Hogyoku would not only take the orb with him but hide it well, he would have done more to stop them from their escape.

Truly…a lapse of judgement.

For he should have known that Kisuke Urahara, armed with a truly frightening intellect, would be the second man to question his mask.

None other ever doubted him. After all, he had been among a great many Shinigami through the whole 'tragedy', his supposed involvement falling on deaf ears as his alibi stood without question.

.

.

.

' _Any betrayal you can see is trivial, what is truly frightening and much more lethal, is the betrayal you cannot see.'_

.

.

.

It must have been a shock. When he had shown his true face. There on Sougyoku Hill, the bleeding Ryouka at his feet and the Hogyoku in his hands, untouchable to the Shinigami he had played and betrayed as he retreated to the realm of his Espada - his ten swords. What a sight it had been. All of them standing with disbelief on their faces, as even those still questioning the truth of Isane Kotetsu's words stood witness to his treason.

An unknown strain had been lifted that day, no more need to mask his true intentions and desires, no more need to conceal his power. Keeping the face of warmth and sympathy had been a task demanding a surprising amount of energy, yet he had withstood. For patience was of the essence. Change was not something achieved over the course of days, no it came like a creeping illness, starting with an ache in your bones and working its way into your heart – into your head.

Time was something he wielded with care.

He knew of its fleetingness, the speed of a hummingbird's wings similar to the lifetime of some unfortunate souls – yet, the day he rose to become God, time would be his to mold.

No death. No blood. No fear.

He would be the tailcoat the powerless hung onto. His name the one to leave their lips when they uttered a meaningless prayer upon their deathbed. A vicious circle of beings searching for someone stronger than themselves to rely their weight upon. And he would shoulder it. Would gladly carry the weight of their world if it gave him the power he desired, if it gave him the time he deserved. For there was no amount of gold and possession more valuable than time. Some wish for prosperity and power in the name of wealth and fame; but his 'truth', his greed, his fault, laid in his wish to wield time itself.

Stop and rewind as he wished.

Immortality.

.

.

.

' _All creatures want to believe in something bigger than themselves. They cannot live without blind obedience. And to escape the pressure of that trust, those in whom faith is placed in turn look for someone higher than themselves. And then those people, in turn, look for someone even stronger. That is how all Kings are born. That is how all Gods are born.'_

.

.

.

His quest for power, surpassed by a mere boy. An experiment created by him, ironically enough to fill the time. Never would he have thought that a mismatched creation like _him_ could rise to such heights. The power the boy wielded with such ease and natural grace unbecoming of the destruction it was causing.*

How? How could he have failed? All he had wished for, all he had wanted, was time. To wield as he saw fit. To change the world into a place that wasn't filled with death and blood and fear. He had longed for it from the day he had opened his eyes.

Watching those around him run out of time again and again and again. Their lives as fleeting as the beat of a hummingbird's wing.

But he had been different. Superior.

In power and intellect and 'truth'.

For he had searched and drawn and molded the people he needed...to achieve his goal. His greed knowing no bounds as he had taken what was offered and that which wasn't. But he had never played them. Never told them that he could be trusted, even his Espada - his ten swords - had never been asked to trust him, the only thing he commanded being their obedience and companionship. But sadly, not many have the strength to follow without trust.

He would have become a god to pray to, to sing praise to, but a god that rarely answered. For he was above them all. And what were the lives of a Human, a Hollow, a Shinigami? Fleeting specks of dust in the grand scheme of existence. A sand corn in the hourglass of life. And he was to be the hand that guided said hourglass twisting and turning to prevent it from ever running out.

Before darkness claimed him, he wondered.

Had he achieved his goal?

.

.

.

' _Time usually encroached from behind, raising a howl as it flows and ebbs away. Give up. As time seems to wash away your exquisite past and tears away your fangs. Do not look forward, your hope encroaches from behind. There is nothing but darkness in the muddy stream.'_

.

.

.

The darkness of Muken is said to eat you alive, a darkness so black it can blind your eyes. Brown eyes that held: No regret, no remorse, no guilt.

For he had done what he had opened his eyes for. And he would wait. All 20,000 years.

For patience was of the essence. And what were the lives of a Human, a Hollow, a Shinigami in the face of the lifetime of a God?

Immortality.

For not even the darkness of Muken will be able to eradicate those striving to become God.

* * *

* inspired by timewaster123456789 fanfic 'Underbelly' - 'Inferno'


	3. Cat's Meow

**A/n: I own nothing. Thanks to SesshomaruFreak for checking that this wasn't absolute shit before I posted and for telling me that she like awkward!Yoruichi which I subsequently played up. Don't worry I don't expect pack reviews I know this isn't your thing. For anyone else this is Yuri PWP, you've been warned.**

* * *

 **Cat's Meow (by Timewaster123456789)**

Yoruichi chased her young protégé through the woods in a friendly training game of tag. Really it was more endurance training, since she ran only fast enough to push Soi Fon to her limit, careful to not get closer than twenty feet. She landed on the next tree ready to skip off, when she saw the girl slip. She halted and winced as she watched Soi Fon land heavily, with a leg on either side of the thick branch she'd tried to land on. A silent moment passed then Soi Fon let out a small groan and fell. Yoruichi dropped to the forest floor and tried not to laugh as she approached the small, twitching ball of Shinigami on the ground.

Soi Fon rolled to her hands and knees, well one hand, the other was clutching the area between her legs. She stood slowly, without removing her hand, but remained doubled over slightly. Yoruichi knew she should have felt concern, sympathy or even amusement. Instead, she'd become aware for the first time of —acutely aware— of the contours of Soi Fon's hips where her hakama was pressed close by the girl's hand. Aware of the soft bit between those hips that her hand was pressed against protectively. Her hand moved slightly massaging the 'injury' with her fingers, shaping the fabric beautifully, leaving little to the imagination. _Damn_. Apparently, it left enough because Yoruichi's imagination was currently in a very deep rabbithole.

She swallowed and gave her head a shake, she had to be professional, it wasn't like they'd just met, she'd known Soi Fon for years, it just suddenly seemed like she was _really_ seeing her. Damn. She approached the girl, who at the same moment seemed to notice that Yoruichi was still there. She dropped her hand with visible effort blushing to her hair line. Yoruichi hoped her disappointment didn't show. She didn't remember Soi Fon being so _cute_ when she was flustered, amusing sure but not so...inviting. She wondered what the girl would do if she kissed her. Today probably wasn't the time to check.

"I think we're done for the day," Yoruichi said, her voice strained.

"No I can…" she trailed off at Yoruichi's 'give me a break' look. She took a step and immediately staggered, She caught herself with one hand on the tree, her right went back up between her legs. Yoruichi tried not to groan.

"I could carry you," she offered. _Say yes._

She knew how proud Soi Fon was so was surprised when the girl almost fell over trying to bow and immediately replied, "Arigato, Yoruichi-sama." Yoruichi scooped her up, an action that nestled the girl's breasts against her own right one and placed her left arm around a tight, toned butt. It occurred to her as she flash stepped back that she should have picked her up facing forward, but she couldn't change now without making things more awkward, she told herself that at least. At any rate Soi Fon hadn't complained and it had the added advantage of hiding the hand that Soi Fon still had pinned between her legs.

Deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to take her to the barracks she brought Soi Fon to her own apartment-loft and settled her on the couch.

"I'll be right back," she said. Yoruichi went into the kitchen and sighed. Her thoughts were a mess and she felt her heart pounding painfully fast. She closed her eyes for a moment then with another sigh opened the freezer and got out a bag of ice.

She returned and handed the ice to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon hesitated, was that disappointment or her over stimulated imagination?

"Arigato, Yoruichi-sama," she said. She took the bag, Yoruichi's eyes widened as she settled it between her legs, pressing it gently against herself. She'd assumed Soi Fon would go into the bathroom, if she didn't know better she would have sworn there was a flicker of defiance in the girl's eye. Yoruichi tore her eyes away with effort and went to make tea.

She turned around, "Would you like Sencha or..." Her train of thought derailed as Soi Fon shifted, pressing her crotch against the ice and raising her hips slightly. Surely she was simply seeking relief, but Yoruichi just saw the slow grinding motion and was suddenly very jealous of the ice. On second thought maybe _she_ needed ice herself or they could share. She turned away licking her lips and sought a distraction.

"You want some food?" she asked, hoarsely.

"Uh yes please Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon replied there was something odd in her tone, but Yoruichi's brain wasn't concerning itself with analysis.

Yoruichi put together her favorite sushi dish, dragged a small side table over to set the plate on and settled on the floor on the other side to eat facing Soi Fon. They the food in silence for a bit, and Yoruichi tried not to stare at that lucky little ice bag.

"This is amazing Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon gushed.

"It's just sushi and stop calling me that," Yoruichi said, but she felt pleasure at the praise warm her, glad that she had pleased the girl.

They swapped some small talk about the squad as Yoruichi grew increasingly awkward. She desperately wanted to head the conversation in a more personal direction, yet realized that she knew next to nothing about her subordinate. Also she's your _subordinate_ , the part of her brain that was still functioning put in helpfully. The rest of her ignored it. Eventually Soi Fon stood slowly and they exchanged pleasantries and courtesies before she limped out. With regret Yoruichi watched her slim form leave, before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

The next few weeks Yoruichi could not get the Soi Fon out of her head. Once in training she'd accidentally brushed Soi Fon's breast, the girl had looked at her with such desire that she knew she must have imagined it. The image was burned into her mind regardless. She asked the girl out on her lunch break a few times and found out that she didn't really have any interests outside of training and reading tactical manuals. She racked her brain for an activity they could do together, well one that Soi Fon would agree to at least, the less practical part of her brain was quite adamant about the answer. She finally decided to teach her mahjong, under the pretext that it was a great tool for teaching tactics.

It turned out over the course of their weekly games that Soi Fon had quite a sense of humor and an odd weakness for cute things. She particularly liked the cat ears Yoruichi had worn one night. She gave them to Soi Fon as a gift before they parted ways. The girl stared like she was holding the soul crown before quickly putting them on. That settled it right? They were fake cat ears, that had to be proof that Soi Fon reciprocated her feelings. As they stood there saying goodbye it occurred to her that she could test that theory very easily. Occurred to her? She'd been thinking about it non-stop for weeks. She didn't hear what Soi Fon was saying, too occupied with the way her small, perfect mouth move. Just one good night kiss, that would answer it definitively. Definitive, final.

"Goodnight," she said and walked back to her apartment, cursing her cowardice.

Then one day about two months after their impromptu sushi dinner Soi Fon had come into her captain's 'office', an attic space in which she had plenty of cushions to lounge on. Soi fon'd wanted to bitch about Uruhara, but Yoruichi didn't really hear her on account of the way she was crouched on her knees, crotch almost but not quite, touching the cushion she straddled. Her mouth had gone dry and she wondered if her vice's had too. Soi Fon wriggled forward and she realized her vice had stopped talking, she must have known what she was doing as she came within touching distance Yoruichi reasoned. Yoruichi licked her lips, reached a hand out to caress her little nymph, her confidence evaporated as she felt Soi Fon's breath on her hand. She was suddenly, absurdly terrified that she'd been misinterpreting all along and was about to torch her reputation and possibly career. Yoruichi cupped her head, leaned over and kissed her vice …fuck. Oh well. Since when had she followed the rules.

Soi Fon's mouth opened to accept her tongue, sucked on it greedily, enticingly as she explored the girl's mouth. Her right hand slid into Soi Fon's kosode cupping a small, but perfectly round and adequate breast, her thumb massaged the tit and Soi Fon arched her neck back eyes closing in pleasure. Yoruichi allowed her own eyes to close for a moment as well. She slipped her other hand in sliding the kosode down for better view and better access. Oh they were definitely adequate, she thought as she broke the kiss to untie the Kosode and tossed it aside, returning her hands to the ivory skin of her breasts.

The little vice leaned into her touch, even as Yoruichi slowly moved her hand down Soi Fon's ribs, onto her leg. Soi Fon yelped a little in surprise as she raised her hand along the inside of her thigh to her crotch pressing against the fabric of her under garments. Her middle finger pressed harder, stroking along the center of her pussy it was damp even through the cloth. Soi Fon mewled, Yoruichi responded to the sound and gently pushed her vice back, the girl went with it. She rode over landing on top, grinding their pelvises together, dominating to the soundtrack of her vice's pleasure. She slid her hands into the waist of Soi Fon's hakama and grabbed her bare hips as the girl moaned again. She licked up her flat, tight abs and the girl whimpered. Apparently she _had_ interpreted correctly. Yoruichi rose and Soi Fon made a desperate sound, confused until she returned fifteen seconds later with a strap-on. The girl stripped so fast that she wondered if it was a new shunpo technique.

"Uh Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon began, her cheeks turned red and she seemed to have found the floor fascinating. Yoruichi froze, what had gone wrong?

"Please don't call me that, it's weird when you're naked," she said forcing a laugh. Was that it? Is she only here because I outranked her? Yoruichi wondered.

"May I wear these?" she asked. Yoruichi looked up and broke into a grin to see Soi Fon holding up the cat ears, still intently focused on the floor. Why the hell does she even have them? Has she just been carrying them around or something? Yoruichi wondered.

Instead of voicing her curiosity she said, "Definitely." She let her eyes rove over Soi Fon openly, with hope that her obvious appreciation would make the girl less shy. Anyway a lithe Soi Fon, naked except for cat ears was certainly something to appreciate. If they ever did this again she would have to provide a tail to go with them. Soi Fon finally looked at her sheepishly and she realized that she had been staring too long and took a couple of steps toward the girl.

"It's okay I don't have..." Soi Fon broke off as Yoruichi licked one of the felt covered ears like she was a cat grooming it, Soi Fon gasped in a way that made Yoruichi want to keep licking until she heard it again and not necessarily stop with the 'ears'. She groom-licked the 'ears,' then down her neck and shoulders, circling sensuously around her body on hands and knees.

She grabbed her girl's hips again, from behind this time and rocked her forward. Soi Fon bucked as she thrust deep with the strap-on, that toned little butt fit perfectly against her own wider hips. Soi Fon gasped in pleasure with every slow deliberate stroke as Yoruichi made an effort not be too rough in her eagerness. Yoruichi's hip and thighs muscles burned with effort, but she slowly increased the pace as Soi Fon moaned.

"Yoruichiii-sama?" Soi Fon asked her voice pitching higher as Yoruichi swayed her hips forward.

"Yeah?"

"May I?" she asked her voice husky with desire. Yoruichi warmed to hear it and extricated herself. Soi Fon laid herself flat against Yoruichi's flank so she was pressed tight with her left breast touching Yoruichi's and her right against her back. She began humping, no grinding was a better word in ecstasy, each 'down' motion pushing her wet pussy against the top of Youruichi's hipbone and she moaned as the girl writhed against her. Oh damn that was good. The soft, wet flesh slid up and down her lanky body, she smiled in appreciation of the nubile little thing.

"Please, Please Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon gasped without stopping her motion. They switched again and Yoruichi was smiling devilishly because her kitten wanted her, was _begging_ for her and she knew she could deliver. She was living her fantasy.

"With pleasure."

She worked her tired muscles driving deeper and with increasing force, her strap on dripping with Soi fon's arousal as her vice groaned. She held her buttocks tightly with her nails, thrusting harder until the girl bucked back in relief.

"Yoruichi-saaama!"

Yoruichi forced the girl forward onto her face, grinding her tail bone until she finished as well, flopping down on her back with a sigh next to the sweating girl.

"Thank… you Yorui…chi-sama," the girl panted

"No problem" she repeated calmly.


	4. Agon and Todestrieb

**(Proxyposter's note: Both these pieces are by Timewaster123456789)**

 **A/n I own nothing. Inspired by Scaffold by NcFan. Thanks to the bleach wiki for refreshing my memory on the Ichi/Grim fight. Also warning for one epithet that reflects Grimmjow's personality not mine and adult themes including attempted rape. A 2-parter covering the positive (the Ichi/Grim fight) and negative (Nnoitra killing Nel) connotations of wrath. The ending requires some reading between the lines but that's the point, I'm curious how subtle I can go, so please review and let me know. Thanks to the pack esp. Wolfie.**

* * *

 **Agon**

* * *

Grimmjow was angry, enraged as he leaped in released form at Shinigami. Damn, the shinigami was strong. He didn't hate the boy, in fact he was grateful for the rematch. How many times did you get a chance to redeem yourself and what better way to test his strength, prove he was progressing? Here was his chance, on an even footing, to repay the humiliation of his last battle. The memory set his blood burning and he attacked with renewed vigor. The only thing that could make this better was if he was strong enough to take his shot at the Shinigami who'd taken his arm. He directed that rage at his opponent too, maybe if he could beat this bastard he could consider taking on the other.

The shinigami threw him back to the ground and he crashed through the corner of a building. As he laid there like a pussy trying to get his breath back, hindered by…two? broken ribs, he felt a stab of the feeling that he'd been stubbornly denying since their last battle. Fear. He was scared, he didn't know what would have happened the last time, if Ichigo's mask hadn't broken. He didn't like the feeling and he wasn't going to live it, he watched his opponent land some hundred feet in front of him and approach with insulting slowness. _No need to hurry, he's not going anywhere_. Bastard! With a snarl he rose to his feet. Oh this bitch was gonna DIE.

He tore into his opponent redoubling the ferocity of his attack, ignoring his wounds, the bitch was injured too so it shouldn't make a difference. Let it never be said that Grimmjow Jaegerjacuez couldn't give as good as he got.

He seemed to have gained the upper hand. He was winning? fuck yeah! Then the tide turned, he felt his opponant's blade slide into him. It turns out that there's something more infuriating than your mortal enemy sparing your life. He learned that, when he tried to continue the fight and his resurreccion faded away, his body betrayed him. Still he tried to fight, filled with impotent rage, useless fuel. He wanted to beg Ichigo to kill him but he wasn't quite that pathetic.

He never saw the blow coming, there was just impact and then darkness.

He opened his eyes a moment later, tried to rise and found he couldn't, his body had nothing left to give. So he lay on the ground helpless, riding out the pain that wracked his body and waited for the final blow as Nnoitra swaggered in for the kill. Now he hated. He hated Nnoitra for not giving letting him have a real fight, hated himself for not being able to put one up. He saw that sickly double-scythe arcing toward his head and knew he was done. That was fine, only the strong survived, at least he knew Nnoitra would finish the job. He was almost grateful. He just really wished that it hadn't been Nnoitra, he _knew_ he was stronger than that fag. He'd always thought that one day he'd stomp five's ass. Guess not.

CLANK! His eyes widened as he watched his opponent block the blade. Grimmjow had always valued strength, knew from experience that compassion, mercy and the like were weaknesses. However looking upon Kurosaki, bloodied, broken and yet standing under that scythe for no reason other than to keep it from the who'd tried to kill him. Grimmjow would be damned to apply the word 'weakness' or any of its like to him. 'Idiot', 'Moron', 'Dumbfuck', yeah sure but not weak. He watched the battle, Kurosaki was badly wounded, it wasn't anything close to a good fight, he had no qualms about intervening in that circumstance. As soon as his body would obey. He tried to struggle to his feet but could barely sit up. A few minutes and he'd catch his breath and...the fight wasn't going to last a few minutes Kurosaki was toast. He forced himself to his feet his adrenaline surging, but promptly collapsed, he closed his eyes not wanting to watch the end.

Thirty seconds later the sounds of battle still echoed across the desert and he opened his eyes to see Nel kicking Nnoitra's ass from here to the living world and back like she always had. He smirked and seeing that the battle well in hand began crawling off to lick his wounds. He knew Nel wouldn't kill the bitch. Once he healed, he would fight Nnoitra the right way, one on one, at full strength and would kill the fuck out of him. See how Five did when his opponent could actually stand, he glanced back to see Nel still effortlessly beating the shit out of him and his smirk broadened. Not well apparently, he would get his revenge.

* * *

 **Todestrieb**

* * *

He was powerful, a creature that took what he wanted from those weaker than him. He never asked quarter and never gave it. He prided himself on being merciless, Softness was useless to him, some might say it was why he hated women and there was some truth in that. He had claimed that he hated Nel because she was more powerful than he and for that to be true of a woman, for her to stand above men in battle was unnatural. There was truth in that as well. The best lies always had a grain of truth.

A week before he threw her out of Las Noches she had kicked his ass _again,_ and _again_ the bitch wouldn't kill him.

"Why do you keep attacking me?" she taunted. He spat at her and she sighed offering her hand, he slapped it away and rose on his own. His leg buckled, against his will he gasped in pain as he fell, only to find hands under his arms keeping him off the floor and his weight off the bad leg. His face burned with humiliation as he hung in her arms.

"FUCK OFF!" he roared, though he was in the awkward position of knowing he would collapse again without the support. That was nothing compared to accepting the insult she was giving.

"Aiaaaaiieee. Aaaaaiiieeee, help!" she started shrieking. Clearly mocking him, he took a swing hampered by the fact that he could barely move his shoulder, she didn't even bother blocking. He stopped fighting, figured that it was _slightly_ less humiliating to simply let her have her fun and get revenge later, than to keep attacking to no effect. God someday he would best this bitch and take his rightful place on top of her, in _every_ sense of the phrase.

"Sorry for the noise," she said as she slowly released him, he stood with his weight on his good leg. "Syazel was walking by, " she nodded towards the corridor behind him. "I wasn't sure you could stand and didn't think you'd forgive me if I let you collapse in front of him," she explained. The fuck? Like she was his fucking keeper? Whether he could take it or not was his problem, how fucking dare she? It was his weakness and he should have died for it.

"Forgive? What the fuck is your problem bitch?" he spluttered, taking a step toward her. His leg buckled again, she caught the back of his coat before he actually hit the floor and lowered him down the last few inches before letting go. He looked up hating her with his entire being. How dare she look down on him? Going so far as to condescend to show him mercy? It was the ultimate affront. She sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry. I really thought you'd rather have the word be that you were ravaging me than the truth." He told himself that she was taunting him, had to be there was reason for someone to care about someone else's reputation, but there was nothing except sincerity, compassion and pity in her eyes.

"God how pathetic are you?" he spat. Then realized his own position and said nothing more. He lowered his head again, horrified that rather than the hate that was burning him alive she'd see shame in his eyes. He wondered what the other thing he felt was, he couldn't define it, but it seemed similar to relief.

"Hand?"

"I don't need your help cunt!" he snapped and listened to her footsteps as she left. He rose slowly when he was sure she gone and returned to his quarters. She'd not only spared him, but had gone out of her way to keep his shame private. He was disgusted with himself, with the situation. He hated her, yet no matter how many times he rejected her kindness, beat her down- when she opted not to fight back-, did everything he could to make her reciprocate she wouldn't hate him in return. That bitch was forever rubbing his face in how much better she was and he hated her.

He hated her because, despite himself he appreciated this one scrap of kindness that Heuco Mundo offered. He hated her because he could never reciprocate and he couldn't make her stop, it was the only response he could manage.

When his injuries had healed he arranged a meeting with Syazel and together they plotted the death of the third Espada.

When the day came, he was excited to finally get his revenge.

"You're sure about this? Aizen isn't going to be pleased,"

"No one's going to shed tears for that bitch and Aizen will find someone more suited to the life." Nel was too soft by half, it _was_ going to get her killed after all.

"More ruthless you mean?" Syazel asked with a smile. Nnoitra answered with a sick smile of his own. _Soon_.

x

When it was done he looked down at her body and laughed with Syazel.

"We should get out of here," Syazel said. He sounded nervous.

"Scared?" he taunted.

"Of Aizen? Hell yeah,"

"Pathetic," Nnoitra sneered. Though to himself he'd admit that Aizen wasn't someone _anyone_ was lining up to cross. He might prefer death to pity, but avoidance was definitely an option. At least where offense hadn't already been given, he amended and looked back at the body before turning away and heading with a light step toward his quarters, happy to be rid of both Syazel's company and the bitch.

He found his feet taking the long way, his steps clicking on the stone of the battlements and realized that he was avoiding returning to his quarters, though he couldn't have quite said why. He remembered the first time he'd met her:

 _There was a knock at the door of his quarters and he looked up surprised and annoyed. The only one who ever came to his quarters was Aizen, and he of course didn't knock. He opened the door._

" _Hey," Nel said, she was holding some kind dessert._

" _You weren't there when Aizen-sama introduced me to everyone. I wondered who this mysterious 'number seven' was," she explained with a playful smile, mocking. He stepped aside to let her enter and leered at her ass as she walked by._

" _You know," he said shutting the door behind him. "If a mouse shows up in his house you can't really blame the cat for what happens."_

" _That's horrible," she said. She turned around, her smile falling away. He smiled his creepiest smile and took a step towards her, the leer faltered when he realized her hard eyes held no fear. "However I think you'll find I'm no mouse." Well if she was going to be so flip about it…also she was smokin' hot. He lunged at her._

 _It was the first time she kicked his ass. It was also the first time she spared him. She looked at him as he sat against the wall one arm instinctively pressed to his ribs while blood flowed from his mouth and nose. He waited for her to kill him, she just watched, then her eyes softened and filled with sadness._

" _You like that people fear you," she said._

" _Who doesn't? Dumb bitch!" he tried stand and failed._

" _Anyone who has a choice," she replied offering her hand. Innocent little idiot. He took it and tried to yank her off balance. She anticipated the move, was braced and he to his disgust was too wounded to so much as budge her. She merely shook her head as though disappointed._

" _I'm giving you another option," she said. He spat blood at her. That was the moment he decided he hated her. "If you ever do that to anyone else I'll kill you."_

 _He snarled, baring his teeth at the insult, "Kill me now if it's so easy."_

" _No. If you change your mind though you can find me," with that she left. He spat more blood and a string of curses at the cunt as she left watching the swaying half naked ass. He licked his lips, bitch!_

.

That had also been the first kindness he'd received since he found himself in Hueco Mundo, that stupid desert, he couldn't even remember what it had been. He felt his lips twitch and swallowed hard. Goddamn it all to hell. Even dead she was emasculating him, he could practically hear her mocking voice, with it's fake-ass sincerity ' _Tissue?_. _'_

He wondered why he never did overstep, he'd wanted her to kill him, why not test that threat? He hadn't though. perhaps just biding his time until he'd killed her and could do as he pleased? Done and…well he'd find someone who suited his fancy. At any rate he wasted no remorse on his deed. He reached his quarters and took a shower, she _had_ been fucking hot. Water ran down his face, just shower water mind you. It turned out she wasn't that hot. His body shook as he breathed, obviously his chest hadn't fully healed yet. He hated her. It was the only response he could manage.


	5. You Belong to Me

**You Belong to Me (by GanymedeLullaby)**

 **Summary: you belong to me. You are mine. You always have been, and always will be. She will never again get in my way of getting to you. UraIchi.**

My very objective is to make you burn with desire for me. An all encompassing, consuming passion that will melt you from the inside out. Every thought you think will have some type of correlation to me. Whether it be the color of my eyes when the sky is grey and cloudy right before it rains. How you recognize the subtle shifts of movement. Whether it be mundane or during one of our sparring sessions. I've trained you to notice the smallest things no matter how small they may be to you. The smallest little details are by far the most important in the this quest of mine; this competition I've single handedly put into motion. You, my dear, will fall prey to my advances, fall farther than you even thought possible. I'll have you on your knees, Ichigo. Nothing will prevent me from burrowing my way into your heart, your mind, your soul. I will become your everything. My will to completely own your very being will be much too great for you to resist. No friend or foe alike will ever take my place. I'll corrupt you so thoroughly that my claim on you will be irrefutable. Your actions will be absoluely influenced by the power I have over you. You'll dream of me. My hands on your supple, strong body will be all you imagine. The feel of them unlike anything you've ever experienced in your life. My lips on yours repeatedly making my passion flame throughout you. You won't be able to make the slightest move without me in mind. _Kisuke. Kisuke. Kisuke._ You'll do it subconciously at first, I'm sure. There will be a bit of a struggle between what you think you want and what I need from you.

Orihime is not a factor any longer. That girl as she is doesn't fit in this mold I'm aiming to make. Her smiling at you constantly disgusts me. The way she literally hangs on your every word sickens me to no end. That bright and cheery disposition is irritating in a way that at times I don't want her around. Of course, I wouldn't let her know I have these thoughts about her. She's in the way of my quest to obtaining you, Ichigo. It's not that I believe she has any real chance. It's just she's too close is all.

Ichigo is loyal to all his friends, which is a quality that attracts me to him. I'm not working to break that. I just want all my protege's attention solely on me like how Orihime's is focused on him. I admit that I'm jealous of this girl. I want Ichigo to run to my side and protect me how he does her. I must solely be on his mind in every single aspect.

"Orihime, Ichigo is not available to see you at this moment. He's still recovering from his injuries and needs his rest. He'll come see you as soon as as he's healed." On the inside Kisuke drowned in anger. He couldn't take how attached this girl is to what's his. She may be his friend and clearly in love with Ichigo, but no force in the world would separate Kisuke from the young man. Orihime needed to see that. She was a distraction and Kisuke wouldn't let Ichigo's attention be wasted on her any longer.

Orihime looked as if she wanted to disagree but then thought better. Disappointment clearly written all over her face at not being permitted to see Ichigo. She was at least intelligent enough to listen to Kisuke and let Ichigo be for the moment. That look of worry on her face is exactly the one he wanted Ichigo to send his direction. He and Ichigo already knew how Kisuke worried over him. The shopkeeper was open in his affection for the substitute as is. He reckoned it was time to confront Ichigo and lay everything out on the table.

"Ichigo is fine. Don't fret too much. He's been through worse and survived. His injuries are very minor. If anything, I want him to stay put and get the rest he desperately needs. We know he wants to be up as soon as feels better even if he's not ready to be"

"You're right, Urahara! Ichigo is looking out for us!" Kisuke internally rolled his eyes. That cheerfulness came back in full swing. He truly wished he could just rid her of it for good. He had the feeling Orihime thought he was healing Ichigo just for her. How absurd.

"I must get back to him now, Orihime. If you excuse me." Without waiting for a response the ex captain headed back inside his shop. Dealing with her was taking more and more effort these days. His bitterness towards Orihime was getting difficult to handle. He didn't want to verbally lash out at her. No, Ichigo wouldn't appreciate him mistreating any of his friends.

"Wow, Kisuke. That wasn't very nice of you." Kisuke's head snapped to his left where he heard the voice come from. Ichigo sounded reproachful. He heard him blowing Orihime off. Shit, Kisuke had to fix this fast.

"Whatever do you mean, Ichigo? I simply told her now wasn't the time for visitors. It's almost dinnertime for one, and she would've called the rest of your friends to let them know how you are. You still really need rest."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so I suppose your rudeness was necessary? It wasn't your words, Kisuke, but your tone. You basically told Orihime to stay away from while smiling in her face. Tsk, tsk. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous, Kisuke."

"Where'd you get an idea like that? I'm just doing what's best for my student. I'd do this for all of you."

"Right, right. I'd believe that except for that conversation I just overheard. Orihime is my friend and that's it. Or are you like everyone else who believes I have feelings for her? You surprise me."

With Ichigo leaning against the wall and mocking him as he was, Kisuke was at a loss for words. The substitute usually wasn't this bold unless he was fighting someone. Yes, they'd tease each other and banter back and forth, but this felt different. Ichigo didn't call him out on his behavior too often. Maybe this was the time to strike.

Faster than Ichigo could blink, Kisuke was in front of him. So close yet so far away. He had to be the only one on Ichigo's mind. Talking about Orihime got Kisuke's blood boiling in a way that he had to take Ichigo's mind off of her. His only course of action was to get in Ichigo's face. Before he could utter a single word the shopkeeper pressed his lips to Ichigo's. In his shock he gasped and Kisuke took full advantage and slipped his tongue in between parted lips. When Ichigo tried to push him away, his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head against the wall. Ichigo struggled before relenting and letting his own tongue come out to slide along Kisuke's.

As fast as it began the kiss abruptly ended, leaving Ichigo flushed and panting. Kisuke didn't make any move to back away however. The closeness and heat radiating from Kisuke made Ichigo squirm and try to push him away again, but he was unable to make the man budge. "Kisuke, what are you doing? Let go of me right now!" The smoldering look he got in response caused him to falter in his attempts to escape. The shopkeeper moving from his lips to rain butterfly kisses from his jaw up to his ear was clouding his mind in a fog of lust and sending electricity throughout his body.

"I think not, Ichigo. Under me is where you want to be, isn't it? See how you're writhing and arching up into me? When I whisper into your ear, you shiver and moan because you like the feel of my breath on your skin. Your very sensitive skin which breaks out into goosebumps at the slightest touch. Oh, we both know that you want me." Ichigo soaked up the attention Kisuke bestowed on him. He reveled in this very carefully seductive treatment designed with the purpose of driving him insane with immense pleasure. The truth was he wanted Kisuke badly. His own insecurities of being seen as a child in this man's eyes kept him from saying anything.

Opening his eyes and seeing Kisuke leaning over him made Ichigo's heart race. Those grey orbs boring into his sent shivers down his spine. Not one person had ever looked at him with so much desire and fire. It was the single most arousing thing he ever saw. This gaze was different from the ones Orihime shot his way. He feigned ignorance while others felt he was just oblivious to her feelings. His friends would be surprised how perceptive to things he truly is. He didn't return Orihime's affections. The body trapping his was more than he ever hoped for.

"You can't pretend this isn't what you want, Ichigo. Do you know how gorgeous you are right now? You're blushing so prettily with your eyes glazed over in desire for me." Ichigo turned away from Kisuke's knowing gaze and insufferable smirk only for the shopkeeper to lower his mouth to his ear to continue what he was saying. The substitute wasn't about to be let off the hook so easily. Besides he knew how Ichigo enjoyed such interactions between them.

"Yes, that's it. Don't be embarrassed of what you feel for me. You're so delectable that I just want to take a bite out of you and savor your taste." He followed by licking Ichigo's ear and getting a loud moan in return. Pleased with his progress Kisuke continued his exploration of the body beneath him kissing and caressing every bit of skin he came in contact with. Ichigo let a loud gasp when he felt Kisuke's leg part his and brush up against his hardened length. The friction felt surprisingly good, and he couldn't help but grind himself down onto it. Kisuke was driving him insane with this sweet torture. Ichigo craved more of the tongue tracing the shell of his ear. That muscle sending jolt after jolt of intense aroual through him.

"Ah, Kisuke! I-I can- Oh! Don't tease me anymore." Ichigo tried to press himself closer to the source of the the pleasure he was receiving, but Kisuke only moved back and didn't lessen the grip on his wrists held above his head. Ichigo honestly loved the feeling of the ex captain dominating him and giving his body exactly what it's been craving. He realized he had never been so hard in his entire life. With Kisuke's mouth doing incredible things that he hadnt ever experinced the orangette found staying still a diffiult thing. The moans and groans escaped all on their own with the provacation of Kisuke's unfairly skilled tongue. All Ichigo knew was that he needed everything the shopkeeper had to offer.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear. Besides you like where you are just fine. Did you think I can't tell you've been struggling less and less when I have you pinned down during our spars? Did you forget I know you have much more stamina than you've been displaying as of late? I've heard your little sighs and moans that you couldn't hold back once I got on top. I've felt how hard you get, Ichigo. It's not a secret anymore. Orihime will only ever have you in such a way in her dreams."

Any close encounter like this didn't ever enter his mind concerning anyone but the shopkeeper. Signals from Orihime just fell on deaf ears. Not that Ichigo was trying to ignore her but he didn't want to lead her on at the same time. She always had to be by Ichigo's side in some capacity. Even if she just stood on the outside looking in, the girl felt her voice sufficed. Her presence alone made up for her lack of skill. More often than not she refused to let it hold her back. Kisuke did admire her inner strength and determination as they are good traits to possess. He just abhorred her dependence on Ichigo. It'll be perfectly clear to all who Ichigo belonged to.

"You were waiting for me to get rid of her, weren't you? Why else would you be waiting for me to come in? Your injuries weren't enough to keep you bedridden. I think you just want to stay here where you're alone with me where I get to ravish you to your heart's content." The orangette could only moan at the shopkeeper's words. The man was right in all that he was saying. He was getting all that he wanted and beyond. Kisuke had been on his mind consuming his thoughts, his dreams. In his hours awake and times when he tried to sleep. Day and night. Night and day. Engulfed in the body that is Kisuke. Out in the open, unable to hide it any longer the ex captain smiled. He was estatic that he accomplished his mission of burying himself inside almost every fiber or Ichigo's being. Cementing his stake on him was the only thing left.

"How about I take you to bed and finish what we've started? I'll show you that I have no reason to be jealous of Orihime."


	6. So Hungry for You

_So Hungry For You_

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **After Byakuya assigns his younger cousin, Tetsuya to heal wounds Ichigo received from a divine demon of the royal realm, the two are required to visit Kirio's Gaton Palace to eat to restore themselves. But as they gorge themselves on food, they find another kind of gluttonous hunger taking over...Ichigo/Tetsuya**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo heard the sharp return of a rushing sound to his ears and felt prickly tingles all over his skin, telling him that he had survived his battle with the invading demon spirit.

 _I remember Byakuya saying that the thing had poisoned me, and there was only one thing that could save me, because the demons of the royal realm are transformative beings. If they bite you or slash you, they infect you with their reiatsu, and if it's not banished quickly enough, then you transform._

 _Byakuya called out a name._

 _Yeah, I remember that._

 _He called out a name and I saw a really beautiful guy with wild waves of black hair and big round blue eyes that glowed. I was pretty sure he was an angel. He smelled so good…like Byakuya, flowery, but with a touch of leathery scent. And when he put his hands on me, there was a coolness that ran through my veins. I heard just a whisper of his voice._

" _Please try to rest, Ichigo-sama."_

 _Yeah, that's what he said. It was a voice you can trust, one that sounded so tender and caring. It was easy to do as he said._

 _I wonder how long I've slept._

 _I wonder if he's still there._

Ichigo breathed in more deeply, and a smile came over his face as he caught that same breath of flowery scent and a touch of leather. He cracked his golden brown eyes open and found himself looking up into those same lovely blue eyes he had seen before.

"Y-you," he croaked, wanting to blush at how weak he sounded, "You were with me before."

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," the beautiful young man affirmed, "I came to the royal realm with Byakuya-sama. I am Byakuya-sama's cousin, Kuhciki Tetsuya. On my cousin's order, I have been at your side ever since you lost consciousness after destroying that demon, which sensed the death of the soul king and sought to steal the throne. You destroyed it, so the soul king is safe. You have been immersed in the healing hot springs for several days and now it is my job to wake you and ensure you are recovering well before we return to the Seireitei."

"Soul king," Ichigo repeated, his eyes oddly sad as he remembered the disturbing sight of Ywach's dead body that had been enshrouded in crystal and placed on the throne, "right…"

Tetsuya gave him a sympathetic look.

"I share your feelings about… _that_ ," he confessed softly.

"It just seems…wrong," Ichigo sighed.

"I agree," Tetsuya said, nodding, "however, I have learned over the years that it is not my place to interfere in these kinds of matters. Byakuya-sama says that he disagrees too, but the Central 46 sages and judges fear that if the commoners learned of the king's death, they would panic."

Tetsuya sighed, pulling his hands away and running them over his slightly sweating face. Ichigo studied him quietly for a moment.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Me?" Tetsuya said, blinking uncertainly, "I am of two minds. On the one hand, part of me wants truth, and living amidst these lies feels like torture, but on the other hand, there is a part of me that wishes _I_ didn't know."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, giving the young man a gentle smile.

"Yes," Tetsuya affirmed, "You see, although I am taicho level ability, I know that there would be nothing I could do to head off disaster if Ywach's body broke down and we didn't have a way to maintain the necessary soul balance for life to continue here. Knowing how we sit so closely to that possibility is a weight on my heart."

Ichigo drew a shuddering breath and nodded.

"It's a weight on mine too. I'm kinda glad I'm not alone, worrying about it."

He paused and looked down at his belly as a loud rumble emanated from within it.

"Oh man," he laughed, "I just realized I'm starved! Is there some food around here we could eat, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"What you feel is the result of being attacked by a divine demon," he explained, "These demons are frighteningly powerful, and just fighting one will leave you poisoned with their reiatsu and badly drained. That's if you win."

"Yikes," Ichigo chuckled, "I don't want to ask what happens if you lose."

"If you lose, the best possibility is that you just die," Tetsuya went on, "If you die, your body will just break down into spirit particles and dissipate. If the demon reiatsu is not purged from your system, then it will take over, and you will become one of them."

"That doesn't sound like much fun," Ichigo said, looking a little spooked.

"It is horrific," Tetsuya said more softly.

Ichigo made a soft sound of sympathy at the haunted look that came into the noble's blue eyes.

 _What does that mean?_

 _Does it mean that Tetsuya's seen this?_

 _I don't know if I should ask him._

Tetsuya's eyes met his again solemnly.

"I saw it once in the prison where I was incarcerated while I was a child."

 _I remember Byakuya telling me that he had a relative who was in an illegal prison. So, that relative was Tetsuya?_

"Why were you in a prison?" Ichigo asked.

"I was born of a Rukongai born mother and a noble father at a time when such things were considered a more serious crime than when Byakuya-sama wed Hisana-sama. Families of mixed blood nobles were abducted and placed in these secret prisons, where they were tortured, used for illegal experiments or executed. One of the experiments I witnessed, involved infecting some of the prisoners with reiatsu collected from a spirit demon, then trying to find ways to reverse a full transformation. It was impossible, of course, so they ended up having to kill their test subjects. One of them was my mother."

"Holy crap!" Ichigo breathed, staring.

"I will never forget what I saw, and I only hope that such a thing never happens again. But when I see the actions sometimes of the sages and judges of Central 46, I am reminded of the thinking that led to my incarceration and the loss of my parents. That's why…I was glad when Byakuya-sama asked me to use my power to purge the demon reiatsu from your systems."

Ichigo froze for a moment as he remembered Tetsuya's gentle touches on his barely conscious body, and the cool feeling of his reiatsu as it flushed his veins of the transformative power.

"It's pretty amazing how you did that. Thanks."

A little tickle went through his insides at the way Tetsuya blushed at the compliment.

"You are welcome, Ichigo-sama."

"You don't have to call me that," Ichigo chuckled, "Just Ichigo all by itself'll be fine, okay?"

"As you wish, Ichigo," Tetsuya answered, standing, "Now, as you were recently drained by the battle with the demon and I drained myself while purging it for you, it is necessary for us to restore ourselves."

"Are we going to see Kirio?"

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry," Tetsuya apologized, his blush darkening, "I suppose I'm not used to people speaking the names of the Squad Zero taichos so casually. But, I was warned that you were, erm, spirited."

"You mean, kinda rude and full of trouble?" Ichigo chuckled.

"N-no," Tetsuya said in a flustered tone, "I…"

"Tetsuya, I know how Byakuya talks about me, and it's fine. I'm not bothered that he calls me a troublemaker."

"Oh."

"Look around you. If troublemaking was so bad, then do you think that Squad Zero would have depended on me to take care of that demon?"

Tetsuya blinked and shook his head.

"No, I imagine you are right. I'm just not used to such a free-willed person as you."

"Well, get used to it," Ichigo laughed, "Cause now that we're friends, I hope I'll be seeing a lot more of you."

Tetsuya's breath caught and his blush returned.

"I mean, I hope I'll see you often," Ichigo snickered.

"Ah…oh, I knew that," Tetsuya stammered in a flustered tone, "Well, we should go."

Tetsuya led him out of the treatment room he had been placed in, and down a long hallway, to one of the launching ramps.

"Oh man, why do we have be shot all over the place like little cannon balls! I hate that, don't you?"

"Oh, well, we don't need to do that, because we have Arashi."

Ichigo looked at Tetsuya, frowning curiously.

"Arashi?" he inquired.

Tetsuya smiled and nodded, whistling softly.

A moment later, Ichigo heard the sound of hooves on pavement, and a tall lovely black Arabian Stallion with large blue eyes that looked like Tetsuya's, came trotting to meet them.

"This is Arashi," Tetsuya explained, "He is a sort of familiar. We share powers. Arashi and I are training to join the king's mounted guard."

"The king has mounted guards?"

"Yes, they are called the Tenba no Kishu. We're new to flight, so I apologize for any bumpiness."

"Oh, that's…I guess that's okay."

Tetsuya climbed onto the stallion's back and extended a hand to help Ichigo onto the horse's back. At the touch of Tetsuya's heel, the stallion broke into a run, making Ichigo wrap his arms around Tetsuya's waist to hold on. The stallion ran at the edge of the launching ramp as black feathers erupted from his shoulders and spread out into large, graceful wings.

"He does know how to use those things, right?" Ichigo cried out.

"Hang on!" Tetusya laughed.

"Tetsuya!"

Ichigo felt as though his stomach had dropped as the stallion reached the edge and launched himself into the air. There was a moment of rough bumps and he held onto Tetsuya more tightly, then the motions smoothed out and the big horse carried them smoothly across the sky, heading for the taicho, Kirio's Gaton Palace.

"Well," Ichigo panted anxiously as the horse set down, "that was better than the launcher thing, but still…I feel a little sick."

"Sorry," Tetsuya apologized, "we are still learning."

The two young men headed into the Gaton Palace, where they were immediately greeted by the palace's voluptuous owner.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Kirio laughed, hugging him so that her huge breasts nearly smothered him, "Good to see you!"

She winked at Tetsuya.

"And little Tetsu-chan too!"

Tetsuya gave a helpless little squeak as he was yanked into her smothering embrace also.

"So good to see you both are doing well! Come right this way. I have a table full of food all ready for you. Dig right in!"

She shoved the two young men through a door, into a room that was dominated by a food filled table and a long bench for them to sit on.

"Oh, I remember this!" Ichigo said excitedly, "Oh my god, she's a great cook. And even the gross looking stuff tastes amazing!"

He dove into the meal in front of them, forgetting to use any manners, while Tetsuya tried to eat more politely. But as the delicious tastes exploded across their taste buds, the young noble found it harder and harder to eat properly. And some of the foods leaked unexpectedly onto his face. He blushed and looked at Ichigo, then bit his lip gently in amusement at how messy he was, not just on his face, but all over, where bits of food fell onto his arms, chest and legs.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, it's so gooooooood!" Ichigo gushed.

Tetusya found himself eating faster and much less carefully. Juices from the savory meats ran down his chin and dribbled onto his chest, soiling the white yukata he had been given at the infirmary.

Pretty soon, they had eaten all of the food on the table, but just as they finished, Kirio arrived with enough to reload the table a second time. Without a moment of hesitation, Tetsuya and Ichigo descended on the table, gobbling up the plates of meat and rice, slurping up noodles and gulping down more wine than either one could usually have managed in a week. As they were finishing the second table full of food, Kirio poked her nose into the room looking more than a little anxious.

"Oh, done already, are you?" she laughed, "I'm a little behind, so…so, um, just hang on a bit, all right? I'm cooking up a storm, here, don't worry."

She sighed and slipped out of the room again, shaking her head.

"Nasty demon reiatsu!" she complained, "I can barely keep up with just one after that! And there are two…"

Within the room, Ichigo ran the back of his hand over his sticky mouth and burped. Tetsuya looked around for a napkin, but failed to find any, so he was forced to use a like method. The two looked out the door of the dining room, thinking longingly of the food being hurriedly prepared for them.

"I hope she hurries," Ichigo muttered, resorting to eating crumbs off of his clothes while he waited, "I'm still starving! What about you?"

"Eh, me too," Tetsuya confessed, also picking up stray bits of food from his clothing to nibble on.

Ichigo found himself strangely distracted by his new friend's tongue that swept over his pink lips to sweep up the leaked juices…juices that weren't only on his face, but ran down into the opening of his yukata, onto his porcelain chest and soft belly.

"I'm quite a mess," Tetsuya said sheepishly, looking down at himself.

"Me too," Ichigo added, glancing at the door impatiently, "but it's worth it, ne?"

"Yes," Tetsuya laughed softly.

Ichigo breathed in and flinched at Tetsuya's fine scent that was mingling with the scent of Kirio's delicious food. He didn't quite mean to do it, but he couldn't help leaning forward, towards his lovely companion.

"I-ichigo?" Tetsuya said, blinking in surprise as the other young man closed in on his meat juice stained chest.

Ichigo's fingers curled into the folds of the front of Tetsuya's yukata, and his golden brown eyes locked on Tetsuya's widened blue ones.

"C-can I…uh…have some of that?" he panted, falling forward and pushing Tetsuya down on his back on the wide bench.

"Ichigo!" Tetsuya gasped, reeling at the wonderful feeling of the other young man's tongue attacking the thick lines of the juices on his fine flesh.

He knew he should stop his friend, but Ichigo seemed so desperately hungry and savoring every little drop and dribble. He stuck his tongue out and dragged it along, moaning as he licked everything away, while also stealing Tetsuya's breath and leaving him a panting, shaky mess.

"So…so good!" Ichigo groaned, sliding his tongue over an expanse of Tetsuya's pale breast, then stopping as he encountered a pretty pink nub that swelled sweetly under his ministrations.

"Ichigo!" Tetsuya cried, arching his back as Ichigo pressed up against him.

His head tilted back, exposing his food splashed throat. Ichigo didn't hesitate, but latched on, nibbling, sucking and biting as Tetsuya writhed helplessly under him. Ichigo gobbled up every last bit, then pulled free of Tetsuya, who sat up slowly, pressing his thighs together to hide what his friend's explorations had brought to life.

"Sorry," the ginger-haired man said sheepishly, "I uh…was just so hungry. I couldn't help it."

"It's fine, Ichigo," Tetsuya assured him, "I didn't mind."

The two went silent for a moment, looking quietly into each others' eyes. Ichigo felt a little jolt in his belly and he leaned forward and brought his lips to Tetsuya's again. Tetsuya's blue eyes closed and he met Ichigo's lips warmly for their kiss…then his tongue swept over Ichigo's sticky lips. He gazed hungrily at the bits of food that had fallen onto the ginger-haired man's clothing and skin. Ichigo smiled at the hungry gleam in his friend's eyes and he leaned back and opened his clothing.

"I guess what's good for the goose is good for the gander," he chuckled, "Go ahead. You look really hungry."

Unable to resist the invitation, Tetsuya crawled on top of Ichigo, attacking the dribbles and little bits of food enthusiastically. In the midst of his exploration, Kirio burst into the room, bearing more plates of delicious food, but at seeing Tetsuya on top of Ichigo and running his pretty, pink tongue over the other young man's breast and pert, raised nipples, she snickered to herself and backed out of the room for a few minutes to let them finish.

Ichigo gazed up at Tetusya as the blue-eyed man finished the last of the stray bits and started to pull away. He placed his hands on Tetsuya's comely face and pulled him down into another kiss, then smiled up at him.

"How much do you think Byakuya would kill me if I ask him to let me date you?" he giggled.

Tetsuya's blush returned instantly and he started to stammer incoherently, but he was saved as Kirio stepped back into the room with another table full of food and drink.

"Here we go!" she said cheerfully, " _Bottoms_ up!"

She giggled furiously and skipped out of the room to keep cooking.


	7. Bloodlust

_**Bloodlust**_

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A sparring session between the most beautiful taicho and the most beastly one brings about a sinful lust that ensnares both...Kenpachi/Byakuya**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Why?_ Byakuya wondered to himself as his agile body danced out of the sweeping path of his comrade's striking blade, _Why does this man rile me so?_

He looked more closely as his blade blocked Kenpachi Zaraki's and held it down so that he could focus. Blood dribbled from the tiny, precise cuts his petal blades had made on the big man's body, and ran from a long gash down one arm. Byakuya's own torso was marked with two shallow cuts and one more ran along a fine cheekbone.

 _I grew up the heir to the greatest of the noble clans, while this monstrosity that barely qualifies as humanoid and bears more resemblance to one of the spirit demons of the royal realm, crawled out of the depths of the lowest part of the Rukongai. I love peace, quiet and the beauty of my gardens, while this wild-eyed beast loves sharp edges, deep cuts and a struggle to the death._

"What're ya lookin' at, Kuchiki?" the beast man drawled, "I thought we were sparring."

 _We are nothing alike._

 _Look at the difference in our bodies._

 _Mine is pure and unspoiled. Despite even my most desperate battles, it looks like smooth porcelain, while Kenpachi's flesh is marked all over with rough scars. My reiatsu is powerful, but graceful and controlled, while his flares and flickers wildly around him, like a swaying snake. I would rather do just about anything than fight, but he lives for battle!_

 _I don't understand him!_

 _I don't understand why I let him get to me. A man of my position should simply tell him he is beneath me…that I will not dirty my sword by drawing his blood._

 _But…_

"That's an interesting look you're wearing," Kenpachi observed, pausing and rubbing a bloody spot on his chin, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I'm trying to understand you."

 _Honesty seems the best policy, after all._

"What's to understand?" Kenpachi rumbled, narrowing his eyes, "I'm pretty simple. If there's a good fight, I'm going to be there, right in the middle of it. I don't care who the opponent is, as long as he or she isn't boring."

"So, if I read this right, then you are saying that I am not boring to you?" Byakuya asked.

He had only a moment's warning as an odd playfulness flashed in his fellow taicho's eyes, then Kenpachi's tall, lanky body moved and his sword slashed, leaving another line of blood along the line of Byakuya's fine jaw.

"Naw, you're fun."

"I am… _fun_?" the noble repeated, frowning in confusion, "What is fun about drawing my blood? This amuses you?"

Kenpachi landed a short distance away from him and shot him a lopsided grin.

"I like the way you move when you fight," he chuckled, "And you're so damned pretty. You even look pretty, all spattered with blood like that. In fact, you look goddamned _beautiful_!"

"What did you say?" Byakuya hissed softly, his power glowing around him as his reiatsu rose sharply, "I should kill you for speaking to me like that. How dare you?"

He loosed his petal blades without a word, sending them spinning around his comrade, only to watch as Kenpachi's sword flashed in response, and he slashed through all of them, then lunged at the sixth division taicho.

"I'm coming for you, princess!" he laughed as his sword slashed at Byakuya and the noble flash stepped out of the way just in time…or so he thought.

He made a sound of surprise as another cut opened up on the back of his right shoulder.

 _Even without the flash step, he is fast!_

Byakuya couldn't help staring and could barely attend to fending off the next flurry of cuts.

 _So tall…like the mythical giants of the living world. His eyes are green, but when he is in the thick of fighting, they glow golden, especially when he removes his eyepatch. You would think that such a hulking body would move clumsily, but he moves with the grace of a stalking puma. He is scarred and the edge of his blade is so rough and untamed!_

 _He is beautiful too, but in an entirely different way._

 _I can't take my eyes off of him, and not just because he would swoop in and kill me._

 _This is the dangerous beauty of Kenpachi, the only taicho among us who earned his position by killing his former taicho in front of everyone in a fair challenge battle._

"Don't call me that!" Byakuya snapped.

"It's not an insult," Kenpachi snickered as his slowly stalked the spellbound Kuchiki leader, "I know you're a man, and that doesn't make a damned bit of difference. You move with the grace of a princess. You're pretty for a man, and you smell sweet. To me, that's a princess, and me saying it is just appreciating you for what you are."

"Don't speak to me like that!" Byakuya seethed, his own reiatsu roaring around him as he attacked, "you loathsome, Rukongai _cockroach_!"

Kenpachi's grin widened and he fended off a fresh volley of slashes from Byakuya's blade.

"Your language, now? Not so princess-like," he snorted, "With a mouth that spouts poison like that, you'd fit right in, down where I came from. Not that you'd ever set foot there, right?"

The words caused a sudden twinge of memory in Byakuya's angry mind. He flash stepped away from Kenpachi and landed neatly on a little rise, putting his back to the eleventh division taicho.

"I have been there," he said quietly, "Do you not remember who I was married to?"

"I do," Kenpachi affirmed, "It never made sense to me, how a pretty thing like you could look at the people down in the 78th and find even one who you'd give the time of day to. Wanna tell me why you did that?"

Byakuya's mind flashed to the beautiful gardens at his manor, then he recalled the dreary, filthy environs of the low Rukongai.

"I like flowers," Byakuya explained, keeping his back to the other man.

"Flowers don't last very long down there," Kenpachi commented, his smile fading.

"And even if you save them," Byakuya added, "it's no guarantee they will survive a replanting."

He turned back and met Kenpachi's eyes directly.

"She defied logic," he said solemnly, "A flower of the Rukongai that looked more beautiful than any I had ever seen in even the most lovely gardens of the Seireitei."

"And you should know, since you own the loveliest gardens in the Seireitei," Kenpachi said, moving closer, but keeping his sword carefully lowered.

"Her stem was grimy with mud and her petals were smudged and weighted down, but even like that, the way she was able to lure me to her was…intoxicating."

Byakuya's heart skipped as his comrade stepped closer and slid his sword back into its sheath.

"You don't just see the things that are obviously beautiful," the bigger man observed, "You find beauty even in the ugly things, don't you? You know, your stuffy elders probably don't like that about you."

"What about you?" Byakuya said, sucking in a surprised breath as the words escaped him.

"Me?" Kenpachi said, closing in and standing close to Byakuya, so that the noble's sweet scent filled his senses, "You really wanna know?"

Byakuya was sure that he should be moving, flash stepping away, spouting some kind of insult and leaving the barbarian taicho looking after him, but his mind felt oddly muddled and his limbs refused to move. He held perfectly still as Kenpachi's rich, masculine scent invaded his nostrils and his heart pounded harder.

 _He's making me…aroused?_

 _I'm lusting after…him?_

And it was more than clear from the voracious look in the other man's eyes and the bulge that was growing between his thighs, what Kenpachi thought.

"I like you," the bigger man breathed into the noble's flushed ear, making him suck in another stinging breath, "But I think that's obvious if you look at me, isn't it, Byakuya?"

 _What is this?_

 _When he said my first name, I got more aroused?_

"You okay?" Kenpachi asked, remaining too close to Byakuya as he spoke.

"F-fine!" the noble snapped, forcing himself to turn away, so that he could flash step.

A strong hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him and bringing a flash of rage to his eyes.

"Take your hands off of me!" he hissed furiously, "Kenpachi…!"

His body froze as the bigger man's face moved in close to his, and Kenpachi's rough lips clamped down on Byakuya's soft, frowning ones.

 _I should be angry._

 _I should be wanting to kill him._

 _I should definitely not…be kissing him back!_

But there was something enthralling about the softness just inside the other man's rough mouth that reminded him that not all beauty is on the surface, and that some things have to be explored deeply to find their beautiful core. There was beauty in the feeling of roughness and softness, the taste that was a blend of richness and coppery fire. And when Kenpachi's long tongue snaked in between the noble's parted lips, tasting him, Byakuya yielded with a little, erotic sigh.

 _This feels good…this slow, intense devouring…this wild, unscripted feeding._

Byakuya gasped as Kenpachi's mouth suddenly released him, then he lost his breath all over again as that marauding tongue ran along one of the cuts on his face, the slick surface glowing as it released bits of healing reiatsu, slowly erasing the fine marking.

"Wh-what are you…doing?" he panted uncertainly.

"You don't wanna be marked on your face, do ya?" the bigger man rumbled in his ear, "I'm healin' it. Hold still."

 _I'm not in the habit of taking orders from someone of lower social standing, from someone whose name is not known for being noble, but is known for being fearsome._

 _Yes, Kenpachi is not noble class, but he is definitely famed among the Rukongai princes for his rustic beauty and raging power. Not a king of the wealthy royal realm, but one whose power lets him rule the ones that the beautiful people mostly fear._

"I'm surprised you listened to me, you bein' so high and mighty," Kenpachi chuckled as he ran his tongue along the cut on Byakuya's soft cheek, healing that one too, "You're a lot of fun, aren't you? D'ya know how beautiful you are right now? With that wildness coming outta you. You look more like me now."

The eleventh division taicho froze, completely enchanted as Byakuya's lovely head turned and the noble's pretty pink tongue swept along a cut on the bigger man's collarbone, releasing healing reiatsu and making the marking disappear.

"Ya don't have to do that," Kenpachi huffed softly, holding still to let Byakuya finish, "Battle scars are my trophies."

But even though he felt that way, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of tenderness and respect in Byakuya's graceful strokes. He quivered under the touch of those soft, searching fingers that stroked where his tongue had healed. And he marveled that the properly raised noble had begun to look so much less proper and so much more wild as he kissed, licked and slowly healed Kenpachi's rough, scarred skin.

Finally, he wrapped his big hands around the noble's white wrists and dragged him down in the long grass of the meadow where they were doing their sparring, and he laughed aloud at the way Byakuya's hands helped as he tore away their clothing.

There were much broader expanses of flesh, both perfect and white, as well as perfectly marred. And each man felt the lusty call to feed on the opposite of their own. They rolled around, attacking with fiercer kisses and sliding firmer hands along each others' bodies, following the curves and stroking sensuously. Their eyes glazed over with lust now, they met for a thrill of hard, crushing kisses, then Byakuya felt a touch on his bare thigh and spread his legs scandalously, letting the wilder man mount him and slowly, methodically penetrate him. And although he was neither a gentleman, nor a gentle one, Kenpachi worked his way into his companion's surrendered body gradually, pausing to kiss the noble's frowning lips.

"You all right."

"I should kill you for doing such a thing," Byakuya panted.

Kenpachi's hips moved and the usually stoic sixth division taicho swore. The sound of it made the bigger man's hips move again, elicing an even stronger bout of cussing from the lovely man beneath him.

"You've got some spunk, don'cha?" he laughed.

"Fuck you, you hulking beast!" the noble seethed.

He lost the ability to speak, or even to think clearly as the bigger man's hips ground solidly against his, and the feeling of penetration and deep, profound pleasure grew. And with each pounding thrust, Kenpachi's hardness impacted a place inside the reeling noble that no one had ever touched, that no one would have dared, no one except this wild, golden-eyed monster on top of him. He panted and gasped shamelessly, unable to hold back as the bigger man unleashed his full strength on the noble's sensuously writhing body.

Their reiatsu roared around them, shaking the earth beneath them, sending heavy pulses through the air and startling nearby birds into the air. Trees around then shivered, loosing swirls of lovely pink petals in a brilliant storm. And as their pleasure peaked, the quaking power exploded, flattening the grass in a wide swath around them and sending a vicious roar through the trees at the edges of the meadow.

A hard, shuddering groan escaped Byakuya's frowning lips as orgasm shook his body from head to toe and he cracked his eye open to see the ferally lovely sight of Kenpachi Zaraki, reiatsu lit and gasping, his chest heaving with hard, fast breaths and sweat sliding down his face and throat. The bigger man grinned at the noble's spellbound expression, and he bowed his head to meet Byakuya's soft lips more tenderly. They kissed several times, then Kenpachi rolled off of his companion's spent body and onto his back, looking up, into the endless blue sky and smiling widely.

"Well, that…happened," he snickered, "You know, that wasn't at all what I came here for."

"Hmm," Byakuya mused sleepily, "Did you think that it was in my head to do something like this?"

Kenpachi gave him a knowing smirk.

"Course it was," he laughed, "but you shut out your own inner voice, so at times like this, you don't have to admit that you're less like them and more like me."

He laughed harder at the scathing look the naked noble gave him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell nobody. It'll be our secret."

 _A secret lust for unscripted, fierce combat, for unrestrained love and feral release._

 _No one had better ever learn of this._

 _Yes, it will just be our little secret lust._

 _Our secret…love._

* * *

 ** _Proxyposter's note: Aaaaaaand we are DONE! Phew this was a lot to post in a day. I hope you enjoyed my packmates work - especially Spunky, the Bleach Slash Queen :) lol but no really, they are ALL super talented lovely people, please PLEASE leave them pretty reviews, reviews give us life. As mentioned before if you can please review specific chapters if you can or at least specify which chapters you liked if you are reviewing en masse._**

 ** _To the Pack: It was a pleasure to work with you all on this._** I am only kinda sorry Kraken-san devoured my piece... **_I am ready for bed, a hot chocolate and some bedtime reading :D Everyone did so well I am so proud of you. Thankyou and goodnight and please buy me a drink in the tavern for me later :) *curtsies*_**


End file.
